Too Many Trues
by BigMoose01
Summary: When True's friends all ask her for her help, she begins to feel overworked, so she creates clones of herself to help those who need it, which quickly leads to chaos. Credit goes to Thunderbird3InternationalRescue for the story idea.


One morning in the Rainbow Kingdom, True was riding home on Cumulo with some food from a local fast food restaurant.

"Man", True said, "I can't wait to sink my teeth into this crazy good food."

Then, Cumulo made a noise.

"What is it, Cumulo", True asked.

Cumulo flew downwards to Grizelda's Castle, and Grizelda walked out with her left leg in a cast and holding a crutch.

"Hey, Grizelda", True said, "are you okay?"

"No I'm not", Grizelda said, "I've sprained my ankle."

"Oh no", True said, "that's terrible."

"I know", Grizelda said, "can you do me a favor?"

"What kind of favor", True asked.

"Could you take Frookie for a walk in a little while", Grizelda asked, "I'd ask one of the Grizmos, but they're off on vacation."

"I would, but I have to get home with this lunch", True said, "maybe later."

"Okay", Grizelda said.

True got onto Cumulo and began traveling back home.

"Poor Grizelda", True said, "she must be upset about being injured."

Along the way, Cumulo got True's attention again.

"What's up now, Cumulo", True asked.

Cumulo flew down, and landed near the Wishing Tree, where Zee was having trouble with his laundry.

"Hi, Zee", True said, "what are you doing?"

"Oh, hello, True", Zee said, "I'm trying to sort out all my laundry."

True took a look at all the laundry he had.

"That looks like a lot of laundry", True said.

"It is", Zee said, "could you give me a hand?"

"I'd love to", True said, "but Bee's waiting for me with this lunch."

"Oh, alright", Zee said.

True got onto Cumulo and they flew away.

"Okay, Cumulo", True said, "let's try and get home without any interruptions."

But at that moment, Cumulo got True's attention, and she sighed with frustration.

"Who's having trouble this time", True asked.

Cumulo flew down, and they landed by the Rainbow Castle, where the Rainbow King was in front of his garden.

"Hello, your highness", True said.

"Hello, True", the King said, "I could use your help."

"With what", True asked.

"My garden is full of weeds, and there's just too many for me to pull by myself", the King said, "could you please help me?"

"Sorry, but I need to get this food home while it's still warm", True said, "maybe later?"

"I suppose so", the King said.

"Great", True said.

True got onto Cumulo and flew back on her way to her house.

"Man, three people who need my help", True said, "what's a girl to do?"

Eventually, they arrived home, and True got off of Cumulo.

"Thanks, Cumulo", True said.

True went inside and found a very hungry Bartleby sitting at the table.

"There you are", Bartleby said.

"Sorry it took me so long", True said, "I kept having to stop."

"For what", Bartleby asked.

"Tell you later", True said, "right now, let's eat some lunch."

"I like the sound of that", Bartleby said.

True and Bartleby began eating their meals, which were a spicy chicken sandwich and double-stack cheeseburger respectively, and True talked to Bartleby about how Grizelda, Zee, and the King all needed her help.

"Gosh", Bartleby said, "that is a pickle."

"I know", True said, "I love helping other people out, but it's kind of hard to help out three people who need my help at the same time."

"I can see how that might be a problem", Bartleby said.

"I wish there was something I could do about it", True said.

Then, Bartleby got an idea.

"I think I might have something that could help", Bartleby said.

"What is it", True asked.

Bartleby walked away and came back with a spray bottle.

"Ta-da", Bartleby said.

"I don't see how a bottle of cologne is going to help me", True said.

"This isn't cologne", Bartleby said, "it's Plus One Spray."

"Plus One Spray", True asked.

"That's right", Bartleby said, "if you spray something or someone with it, it creates an exact duplicate of it."

"Just like Zil-Yun", True said.

"Exactly", Bartleby said, "only it doesn't create a hundred duplicates of whatever's sprayed with it."

"That's a relief", True said.

"Now then", Bartleby said, "let's get cloning."

Bartleby sprayed True, and pretty soon, three clones of her were standing in front of them.

"Oh my gosh", True said, "it worked!"

"Wow", Bartleby said, "I honestly wasn't expecting it to work."

True walked over to the clones and inspected them.

"Look at it, Bee", True said, "three clones who look just like me."

"Who are you calling a clone", Clone 1 asked.

"You guys", True said, "you're all clones of me."

"I'm not a clone", Clone 2 said, "I'm my own person."

"Me too", Clone 3 said.

"You being clones doesn't mean you're not your own people", True said, "you're still individuals."

The three clones let out an "oh".

"And I've got a job for you three", True said, "I need one of you to walk Grizelda's dog Frookie, one of you to help Zee sort out his laundry, and the other to help the Rainbow King pull weeds out of his garden."

The clones moaned at this.

"We have to work", Clone 1 asked.

"We don't want to work", Clone 2 said.

"We want to have fun", Clone 3 said.

"Don't worry", True said, "you three can have all the fun you want after you've done what you need to do."

The clones were not happy about this.

"Fine", Clone 1 said.

"We'll work", Clone 2 said.

"Excellent", True said, "come on Bee, let's go watch something on Netflix."

True and Bartleby walked away, leaving the three clones by themselves.

"This bites", Clone 1 said, "I don't want to do any work."

"Me neither", Clone 2 said, "this is my first day of existence, and I do not want to spend it doing chores."

Clone 3 looked on the table and noticed the bottle of Plus One Spray sitting there.

"Hey, look", Clone 3 said, "this must be the spray that made us."

"Wow", Clone 1 said.

"You thinking what I'm thinking", Clone 3 asked.

"Maybe", Clone 2 said, "what are you thinking?"

"We could make clones of us to do the work", Clone 3 said.

"Great idea", Clone 1 said, "let's do it!"

"I'm with her", Clone 2 said.

The three clones sprayed each other, and three more clones were created.

"It worked", Clone 3 said.

"I'll say", Clone 1 said, "now, we have some jobs for you three."

"Jobs", Clone 4 asked, "we don't want to do work."

"We want to spend our first day in existence doing fun stuff like riding on roller coasters or eating ice cream", Clone 5 said.

"What they said", Clone 6 said.

"Fine", Clone 1 said, "we'll just keep spraying ourselves until we get clones who'll cooperate."

Meanwhile, True and Bartleby were watching _Nailed It! _on Netflix, and laughing very hard.

"Man", True said, "this show is so hilarious!"

"Yeah", Bartleby said, "Food Network's got nothing on this."

Then, True sighed.

"What's up, True", Bartleby asked.

"Oh, nothing", True said, "it's just that it feels weird having copies of you doing stuff that you normally do."

"It does", Bartleby asked.

"Yeah", True said, "I kind of miss helping others out."

"I see", Bartleby said, "well, maybe a slice of cake will help take your mind off of it."

"Yeah, maybe", True said.

True and Bartleby went to get a slice of cake, and found something surprising in the kitchen.

"What the", True asked.

Standing around in the kitchen was about a dozen clones of True.

"I thought you only made three clones", Bartleby said.

"I did", True said, "they must've cloned themselves."

True and Bartleby went into the living room and noticed more True clones standing around.

"Oh no", True said.

Then, Bartleby noticed something outside the window.

"Hey, True", Bartleby said, "you might want to see this."

True looked outside and saw that there were True clones all over the place.

"Oh my goodness", True said.

"There's got to be hundreds of them", Bartleby said, "maybe even thousands."

"What are we going to do", True asked.

Bartleby thought for a moment and came up with an idea.

"Be right back", Bartleby said.

Bartleby walked away, and went through a crowd of True clones.

"'Scuse me, pardon me, coming through", Bartleby said.

Bartleby grabbed a sheet of paper and went to catch up with True, but couldn't find her in the crowd of clones.

"Oh no, I can't tell which one's True", Bartleby said, "oh well, might as well test out this incantation."

Bartleby began clapping his hands and spoke the incantation.

"Clones, clones, go away, don't come back any other day", Bartleby said.

Then, all the clones in the house disappeared, and True was the only one there with him.

"Wow", True said, "what was that?"

"An incantation that came with the spray", Bartleby said, "if there's too many copies of something, clap your hands and speak it."

"Really", True asked, "simple as that?"

"You saw it work, didn't you", Bartleby asked.

"Fair point", True said, "well, we better get going."

True went outside and called Cumulo, and she and Bartleby got onto him.

"Let's move", True said, "we've got a lot of clones to take care of."

True and Bartleby flew all over the Rainbow Kingdom clapping their hands while saying "clones, clones, go away, don't come back any other day", and pretty soon, every clone of True that had been made had disappeared.

"It worked", True said.

"It sure did", Bartleby said, "I wonder why the clones made clones of themselves."

"I don't know", True said, "but let's see if any of them did what they were asked to do."

True and Bartleby got Grizelda, Zee, and the King together, and discovered that none of the clones didn't do their assigned tasks.

"You mean to say that the clones never did what they were supposed to do", True asked.

"No", Grizelda said, "Frookie ended up peeing on the carpet because he couldn't wait any longer to go outside."

"And I was left to sort out all my laundry by myself, and accidentally put a red sock in my white wash", Zee said, "now all my uniforms are pink."

"Why did you make clones to try and help us, anyways", the King asked.

True sighed sadly.

"It's because I felt like there was one too many person asking for help", True said, "I didn't think I'd be able to help you all."

"Oh, True", the King said, "why didn't you tell us?"

"Yeah", Zee said, "I could've held off on doing my laundry until you had a moment?"

"Really", True asked.

"Of course", Zee said.

"We're sorry if we made you feel like there was too much work for you to do", Grizelda said.

"It's alright", True said, "well, I'm free now, so I can help you all out now."

Grizelda, Zee, and the King cheered.

"Your highness, I'll help you with the weeds right now", True said.

"Thank you, True", the King said.

"And Zee, I'll help you find a way to make your uniforms white again", True said.

"Thanks", Zee said.

"And at the end of the day, I'll take Frookie out for a little walk", True said.

"Thanks, True", Grizelda said.

"My pleasure", True said.

True helped all her friends out, and by the end of the day, she was ready for a good night's rest.

"Man", True said, "what a day."

"I'll say", Bartleby said, "that's the last time I accept free spray bottles from strangers."

"Yeah", True said, "speaking of which, what did you do with the rest of that spray?"

"I dumped it down the sink", Bartleby said, "that's what you're supposed to do with dangerous liquids, right?"

"That was a good idea", True said, "well, it's time we were getting to bed."

"Way ahead of you", Bartleby said.

True and Bartleby went off to bed and got some much needed sleep after the day's events.


End file.
